


Chamomile Cacophany

by togamoney



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, a smidge of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togamoney/pseuds/togamoney
Summary: "The only reason we are who we are is because someone gave us the chance to be better" brows furrowed and eyes shaded he gave me the darnedest look "What on earth are you saying?" his eye narrowed as I erupted in a small fit of laughter "I mean, actions of one person can change other perception or you, me, anyone or thing" he was silent at that. Hate to admit it but this place was gorgeous, he really can...
Relationships: Chisaki Hideo/Byakuya Togami
Kudos: 1





	1. Wedding to forget

There are only three things that truly matter: Chocolate, books and earl grey tea.  
Well, that's really just my opinion actually. People have different things that they list ultimately important, most find it important to become wildly successful and others are just plain materialistic. Currently it would be more exciting to just read a book and enjoy a hot cup of tea, preferably near a window, than be stuck at a fancy wedding you were forced to attend. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for my dad, but he left my mom so quickly for his new wife. A blonde German woman only a couple inches taller than myself who always sends a glare to me as if to even remotely scare me, a great first impression I might add.  
Granted it's been six years since I clung to my mothers leg in tears as dad threw all her things out on the lawn without a word. I just wish I knew what happened between them, barely remembering your childhood as it is does not help either. 

The chapel looked gorgeous decorated with pastel banners and stars as if to recreate the night sky, tables set with exotic flower center pieces where a cliche but nice touch. A surprise was the large almost gown-like wedding dress Mila had walked down the isle in nearly knocking down some old man from her families side in the process, white didn't really compliment her but by the uncomfortable looks of the bridesmaids there was no way anyone was going to tell her she looked like a human sock. Much less tell her that she can't fit down the isle. Dad on the other hand somehow always pulled off a suit whether it was charcoal, black, navy blue, or striped you bet your ass he'd make it work so his outfit of choice was nothing out of his comfort zone- actually it was out of his comfort zone a little bit, mainly because he would bend over backwards for Mila any day. His former secretary practically forced him to wear a suit, major red flag, and he looks stuffy might I add. The couple had me seated in the row with cousins, aunt's, and uncles which half have already fallen asleep. "His first wedding was never this grand" grandma Tsukuma not so subtly whispered to little Ban sitting next to her, not gonna lie it wasn't nearly as big as this and it wasn't even in a chapel. Mom and dad compromised to get married at a national park which made it gorgeous, there were a lot of un-perishable foods and thankfully zero bears but it was nothing as eye straining as all this white and pink hanging from the rafters like Mila threw up before the ceremony. For someone as flashy as this, I am not looking forward to her being my step-mother one bit, rather not have a shallow self-centered woman 'caring' for me thank you very much. Hoping to God this is over before the air-conditioning stops working.  
Look at that, next thing you know she's yelling at the poor priest to rush this damn thing along. Shocker, right? Pretty sure the only reason why she wanted a huge party was to just show off dad and get her relatives to take all the pictures possible, half of them probably have fake body parts and are going to swarm her after they kiss with stupid squeals of joy. Most of her family hates me so I can expect sisters and aunts to ask when she's gonna have a baby, by their standards I'm deemed disgusting and not fit as a child. No wonder how she got along so well with dad, they share the same self-centered shallow philosophies. Why couldn't it have been me instead of mom? 

"Can this artist just hurry up? You're taking too long!" the blushing bride complained, she asked for a portrait to be painted of herself and the groom. The painter was just a violet haired kid around my age in a wheelchair, he had like half of the canvas image painted already. You can't just rush art. Like the entitled brat she is Mila grabbed the handles of his wheelchair and pulled him back from the canvas, with his brush in midair a streak of yellow ran across her dress- barely noticeable might I add- and this set her off. "You ruined my dress! I look hideous!" she whined as the water works began "First you don't even complete the portrait, you do a horrible job portraying my beauty and next you deliberately smear paint on me!" there was a dangerous look in dads usually bright eyes "Aito I'm suing him for this disaster! This bum cripple is going to ruin my party!" as if he always carried some sort of slip dad started writing something down, the poor boys hands were shaking, he could barely speak when the slip was handed to him. To make matters worse she took the palette he was using and threw it at him, smearing paint all over his clothes and glasses. "You shouldn't even be an artist" she sounded like she was twisting the knife. Not even packing up the violet haired boy made his way to the ramp exit rather quickly. Rising from one of the back tables and rushing over I knelt down to pack up his things "We'll just throw them out if he's not coming back" reaching out to grab the artists things from me I flinched away and started off near the exit. "Honey just let her, she picked up a few things from her bitch of a mother" she seemed to get louder just as I reached the door, low and behold the artist was there on the ramp outside hastily trying to clean his glasses "Let me help" the boy flinched noticing someone had followed him "No- no thank you! I can see when I'm not wanted-" his voice wavered "Woah, Woah I'm not like her. She's just my step-mom," he seemed to relax "I also have your stuff" he seemed to perk up hearing this "-They were gonna get thrown away" I added whilst handing him his things "Thank you..." there was a long pause my vision focused on the concrete "Oh! Chisaki," a smile spread across the boys features "I know you from Hope's Peak, you're in the class below me!" his eyes had a hint of lilac to them, almost unnoticeable by his black framed glasses "I've heard the upper class-men are something special" he laughed awkwardly at the comment "Yeah well we're just like anyone with a passion for something, whether it be arts of mechanics we're just normal" he shrugged "Chinatsu, by the way" he stuck out his hand. 

"Nice to meet you Chinatsu"


	2. More not less

Now there are only two things on my mind; Hershey's Chocolate and the English assignment due in two hours that's just been sitting here barely finished. Listen, reading is my kryptonite. In younger years I was never really a fan of all the classical literature dad made me read, especially not fond of being forced to read something all because a good grade is hanging in the balance. The library, un ironically usually loud due to the football jockeys trying to look smart, was rather quiet after school. Mainly considering only a couple people were here. Between a really tall somewhat white haired girl walking the isles of shelves, a brunette with twin braids, myself and a blonde in a suit sitting next to the girl with twin braids you could hear a pin drop from a mile away through all this silence. Seriously, this has never happened before. Three rather large paragraphs of utter nonsense based on George Orwell's 1984 just sat there on the computer screen staring back at me, thousands of notes cluttered the copy from dads study at home all in which have been previously stated before somewhere in the assignment that I could just chop up a paragraph an turn it into four but then that would just be lazy and dad keeps telling me to get nothing less than an A or A+ at best. The lazy route will just have to be used for the next assignment, cause you certainly can't reuse arguments, especially with Gai sensei. He would eat you alive if you did.   
The doors to the library shuttered closed, someone left. Now it was just three complete strangers in a room together! Enough of the assignment, there's like an hour left which in the last thirty minutes could be productive to finish it, no worries. Looking over at the blonde he had this really stoic blank concentration face as he looked down at the book in his hands. He sat kinda comfortable in the chair but his body kept leaning away from the brunette who seemed to be talking up a storm, more like muttering, it almost looked like she made him uncomfortable. As if that girl had some weird hold sense she snapped her head up at the exact moment I looked back at the English paper "Better not be making g-goo goo eyes at him!" she snapped in a weird whiny voice that wavered subtly "Yeah, don't plan on it" she gasped like she was somehow offended "S-So you mean master isn't even attractive to you?" my laptop made a snapping sound as it shut "I didn't necessarily say that, but I'm not gonna drool over a guy I just saw for the first time. If he's taking by all means, be happy instead of insecure, leads to a relationships downfall" mr. suit visibly tensed at what I said "Me? In a relationship with master?" the brunette's face exploded in pink accompanied by an odd shaking "Who else calls a guy master?" her eyes narrowed at my tone "He is not just a guy he is the Byakuya Togami" pretending it clicked she seemed satisfied from supposed shock "Oh my god I didn't know... And I don't care" whoever this guy is he has one helluva fan. Dear god, she sounds like those girls that practically drool over their high school crushes. Count me out. 

Who cares about that English assignment anyway, it's pretty easy to hand it in like a minute late or so. Sensei wont really care as much, just as long as there's proper quality. Besides, no one wants to listen to a fangirl practically chew your ear off because you don't care, and I mean no one. There's not even enough time listening to this girl either way, all the information is pointless because I'll never talk to whatever his name is- don't even think I have the same classes as him. Her voice merely paused watching me walk out "Good, leave us alone!" she really seemed like she had a thing for that guy, it felt extremely awkward. The library wasn't that far from the western exit, Chinatsu was already waiting outside and from the looks of it he was talking to someone. Approaching the glass he was probably talking to someone from his class, a taller pink haired guy with a yellow jumpsuit on. Chinatsu's violet hair and the others boys pink hair just made it look like they were cotton candy. Aesthetically they looked like a great match, but personalities might clash. Chinatsu seems like a sweet boy and this new guy just seems like a really angry guy. In the haze of the moment I barely rendered Chinatsu and the other guy look at me, the door had already been propped open by a rock so I could catch what his voice sounded like. "Hey Chisaki! This... is Kazuichi a classmate of mine, we had the last period together" he gestured to the pink haired boy who was sorta covered in car oil "Nice to meetcha! Glad he's making more friends!" he leaned in close putting a hand over his sharp-toothed mouth "Between you and me he needs more friends, he seems kinda lonely" his breath didn't smell half bad but the smell of oil over powered it "Aren't you one of his friends?" he seemed to tense up at the question "Yeah! Without a doubt... But it's just been me for a while now and-" the boy in the wheelchair smacked Kazuichi's arm "He's scared most people wanna use him for his artwork" my pink haired senior whispered "In that case, he wont have to worry. I'm taking buisness classes instead of creative classes- with music theory being the exception" the boy seemed to light up "We have a singer here!" his eyes were so pink, I looked away flabbergasted "That's not it, I just- it's really soothing to- you know what? I don't have to explain!" the boy in the mechanics jumpsuit seemed to cocky. 

"Well then little miss song bird,"


	3. Ring in the mirror

Last night I dreamt I was being pushed off a cliff again while the void just yelled at me.   
For the first time ever: I, Chisaki Hideo, was late to school. For context; Dad left for work early and strictly told Mila to drive me after breakfast. Fast forward a couple minutes before homeroom starts she decides to do the dishes, asking her she only responds with a laugh "You need to walk all that fat off, not getting a ride from me any time soon" which kinda hurt. So now I'm sitting in the third floor girls bathroom pinching the skin on my thighs between my fingers, stretch marks and cellulite looked disgusting. It's a surprise I even made it this far in life, people really wouldn't wanna hang around someone with gross thunder thighs. "Chisaki?" peeking through the gap between stalls the extravagant twin drills of Celestia Ludenburg could barely be seen "Chisaki, I can see your shoes" her feet were planted in front of the door "You just bolted out of homeroom, what's wrong sweetheart?" gently opening the door her piercing red eyes stared into my soul, it felt like that honestly. "Nothing, nothing. I'm fine, just tired" she hummed in response biting the inside of her cheek "Hagakure and I got worried, knowing your step-mother loathes you for no apparent reason" she took a step back peering into the mirror over her shoulder to fix a small smudge she noticed. Standing up she grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the mirror "Darling you've been crying" grabbing a tissue she handed it to me "No one needs to know you've been sobbing alone in a school bathroom- You should try wearing mascara or even a dab of eyeliner" she suggested with a small smile "It'll look good on you, not saying I don't love you without makeup. You look gorgeous either way" from some ungodly sense she must have known I cringed. Her hands now gripping my shoulders tightly "Beauty does not equate to how many boys are drooling over you," her gaze was softer than usual and was accompanied by a soft smile "I know but-" she pressed a finger to my mouth "No if's, and's, or but's. If you yourself think you're beautiful then anyone who doesn't deserves nothing from you" dabbing at my face she sighed. Like the weight of the world was on her shoulders.  
It was silent for a while, and the silence was comforting. "You know, it's always the pretty ones that lose their minds" with no response she continued "They go down the path of destruction for attention" nodding slightly she shook her head with an eye roll "I can't get through to either of you, I'm friends with idiots!" it wasn't really an insult, Celeste cared more than that "I admit me and Hiro share a brain cell" her jaw seemed to drop "No, no mhm not dealing with that. Get more brain cells," she joked "Really though, class will be starting in a couple minutes" pulling my shoulders back she shook her head "We've spoke about this before... Shoulders back, head up." tilting my chin forward she clapped gently "Viola! Now, go dominate that day instead of waste away in here" ushering me out a familiar brunette was there waiting for us. Before either of us could either speak I was being picked up and bear hugged "'Saki who hurt you? Was it Mondo? Please tell me no one hurt you" Celeste merely snickered "It's been all taking care of, no need to worry" feet firmly placed on the ground now he pushed me behind him, jabbing a finger in Celeste's direction "She's my bestie too! I'm gonna worry about her, even if you say it's been fixed" glancing between the two it was obvious. Nothing was going to be quiet with them. 

Before either could argue more the bell over head rang and students began to pour out of homerooms in a flurry of diverse vibrant colored clothes and hair alike. Yasuhiro groaned running a hand down his face "History class, here I come" he turned on his heel towards the stairway "Hey! We have the same class!" falling into step beside him he beamed brightly "Cool, so I don't have to deal with the sub on my own" his laugh was like music to my ears, knowing him for a long time it's always been a relief to hear him ramble about the things he loves, laugh at stupid corny jokes. Both he and Celestia feel like home. "Did Chuyuji really have to be absent today? We're learning about historical genocide- a rather delicate topic it's a wonder she never cries" biting his thumb in thought he just offered a simple shrug "I dunno, maybe some personal thing... She is never absent though," a mean looking woman in a pantsuit stood at the podium with a list, the name Kojiko written on the board behind her. Blonde hair and cerulean eyes looked so similar. But I've never seen anyone with similar cold eyes as hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Class was better over than beginning.   
The good thing was Yasuhiro took this class with me, so I didn't have to be partnered up with anyone else. Mainly for the sake that I'm only ever seen as the student with Straight A's- somehow, as well as only ever viewed as a lawyer. Nothing more, nothing less. Yasuhiro and Celestia were the only two who didn't notice me for my status- or buy into my dad paying them to be my friend. When I first met them it was back in middle school when girls liked to belittle and pick on me just for my weight, or my complexion, or my hair, or my clothes. I remember when I met Celeste I was crying in the girls bathroom, my belongings already soaked from being dumped in the toilet so I shut myself into a stall and sobbed knowing no one would come looking for me. 

\----  
"If your mother knew you were gonna pop out this ugly she would have aborted you beforehand" all the olive-skinned girl could do was stare at the ground with her hands clenched into fists. This wasn't the first time she was cornered in a bathroom, most likely wouldn't be her last. Throwing the blondes stuff onto the ground the dark haired girl sneered "Maybe you could be appealing in your next life," digging her cheap heel into one of the many notebooks the blonde only watched. Once the bathroom door closed Chisaki collected her things, most of which were soaked from the water on the bathroom floor "No need to worry about those three" hazel eyes looked anxiously at a raven-haired girl holding a piece of lined paper with her forefinger and thumb "As for your items, these can be easily replaced" heading over to the trash she tossed the paper in "Celestia Ludenberg," taking in the others appearance it was noted the raven-haired girls uniform was a rather extravagant black and white dress, as if she were dressing like a gothic lolita "...Chisaki Hideo," the blonde inwardly cringed, nothing seemed to click in Celestia's mind, that is until she saw the crest on the girls bag "That Chisaki..." the air felt bone crushing "Other than that, I've been meaning to look for you" expecting the usual Chisaki stood up and dumped her soiled belongings in the garbage "Judging from what those girls had said, they need to learn to keep their noses out of other people's lives. "You'll start as an acquaintance," blinking the lawyer shoved her binders in the messenger bag "Better yet, a friend, you'll be untouchable as long as everyone knows it." opening her mouth to protest Celeste giggled "I can tolerate that friend of yours if you wish to have him tag along, can't say I'll play nice" the blondes jaw dropped. No one had ever been straight forward, or as straightforward as someone could be with her. Up until now she was always talked to like an idiot, as if the title of Ultimate Lawyer was never taken into account, always talked down to, never really included in most conversations.   
"Celeste, you're something else..." walking beside the gothic girl Chisaki adjusted the shoulder strap, limping with the weight of her bag "What do you mean by that?" red orbs glanced over at the shorter girl, silence seemed to over take her "If I'm mistaken there are implications that you're not a rather popular person" the words reverberated around her skull "No, no! that's not what I'm saying at all!" her hands waved frantically as she spoke "Then what is it?" silence passed over the other girl. Heading up the stairs to her next class Celeste followed the girl "Just forget I said anything I guess,"   
\----

"Miss Hideo?" most students had already seemed to leave the classroom. Icy blue eyes peered like a hawk circling it's prey "Class ended, I surely expect you weren't day dreaming" shoving a couple papers in the messenger bag I shook my head "No, no, just heavily into the material!" was a lie straight through my teeth although she could never possibly know, I barely even touched the material for class considering her eyes bore into the back of my head. "Go on your way, you wouldn't want to be late" it sounded like sarcasm coming from her mouth which formed such a familiar half smirk that had been seen nowhere up until now "R-Right," passing her to the door she held a hand on my shoulder "With your fathers reputation I suggest you watch your words," she sneered under her breath, a light smile returning to her face. "Chisaki!" Yasuhiro had seemed to be waiting, shaking off the unease I joined him "So what were you and the teacher talking about?" he shifted the weight in his bag "Just notes..." he seemed to disregard in the shift of tone, heading up the stairs to my left he grinned "See you at lunch!"   
"Watch where you are aimlessly walking!" a nasally voice hissed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Let's start a rocking band this year!"   
Class 2-C, Music Theory. I'm not entirely positive I know anyone in this class, much less anyone in junior year. There were a couple faces from homeroom like Sayaka Maizono the Ultimate Pop Sensation, Leon Kuwata Ultimate Baseball Star. "Chisaki," sitting at one of the pianos was Celestia in all her gothic glory, her skirt looked like it took up the entirety of the piano bench and I'm surprised her twin drills hadn't knocked anyone over yet. Making my way over to the piano she sat herself down at I leaned over to look at the music "You're playing Bach?" she looked almost surprised "Yes, his music is rather lovely. This particular piece has the theme I'm going for." her fingers were delicately placed on the piano keys and she began to play a haunting tune, everything about her was dark and haunting right down to her voice. The pop sensation seemed to walk over seeing us, the baseball star tailing behind her "Fancy seeing you in this class, I thought you stuck to your books and papers" from the lilt in her voice it was an obvious taunt "Hey, anyone can do music! Talent doesn't matter!" the red head butted in looking somewhat offended "Besides, Chisaki probably has a secret passion for it or something. Whenever she used to tutor me her room had all kinds of paraphernalia to the latest bands in America," resting his hands behind his head he a big smile as if he just came to my rescue "Having a passion is different than actually performing, everyone here knows that" Celeste continued to play as Sayaka kept flapping her mouth.   
Out of the corner of my eye the back doors opened and a familiar mop of blonde hair emerged from the doorway, looking over as the pop sensation droned on it was the same blonde from the library with what looked to be a violin case. "Chisaki!" Sayaka snapped her fingers in front of my face as I turned to look at her "What, I heard you!" she looked shocked to say the least "Do you play some instrument or are you just here to talk with your friends?" her eyes were pointed and judgemental almost like Mila's and it made me want to slap her "I'm actually here to improve on my singing-" she started laughing as if I told the funniest joke. Celeste has stopped playing and just glanced at me, her way of checking it I was okay. Leon gave a sympathetic look and mouthing an apology, although I didn't need it. I was well aware of how Sayaka acted within Music Theory. "If you're planning on improving your singing then why don't I give you a few pointers? Just follow me," ignoring the look of protest from Leon I followed her into one of the smaller rooms. The blonde from the library seemed to be in this particular one but she didn't mind, sitting herself behind the piano she flipped through what I could assume was sheet music "How about All I Wanted by Paramore, it pairs well with piano" her eyes flickered up at the blonde with the violin then to me "You wouldn't be bothered by someone hearing, would you?" she was mocking me "Of course not," this in itself was a lie but I would never let her know that. 

Without warning she started playing the piano, her fingers dancing across the keys as each note rang out. Twisting and pulling at the tie around my neck I attempted to calm my nerves or at least stop the feeling of vomiting right here and now. Glancing up at me she mouthed something which I could only assume was my cue "Think of me when you're out, when you're out there I'll beg you nice from my knees" the phrases were easy to keep up with breathing properly and there weren't really dynamics "And when the world treats you way too fairly, well it's a shame I'm a dream" I could feel her staring at me even when I averted my gaze to anywhere in the room but her "Eyes on me for your cues," she sighed and shook her head "All I wanted was you, All I wanted was you" I held the last note a little longer than I should have, it was obvious by the scowl on her face. Glancing over to the blonde once in a while I couldn't tell if he was listening or just waiting for us to leave, that is until he started playing the violin to the tune of what she was playing on the piano "I think I'll pace my apartment a few times, and fall asleep on the couch then wake up early to black and white reruns that escape from my mouth" every once in a while she would look between the piano then back to me, letting myself relax my stance and body became less stiff "All I wanted as you! All I wanted was you!" she missed a couple notes, not expecting me to actually get louder and put emotion in, the blonde playing the violin eventually faded out and probably went back to listening. Seemingly a bit shaken or possibly even jealous she decided to join in "I could follow you to the beginning, just to relive the start" she was trying to drown me out "And maybe then you'd remember to slow down, at all of our favorite parts" neither one of us knew which one is louder "All I wanted was you!" out of the corner of my eye some students piled in by the doorway, in the front I was assuming could be Leon of Celeste. I was leaning into the notes and feeling them like when I would absentmindedly sing under my breath. There came a couple wolf whistles from the door and clapping from the blonde, a frown settled on Sayaka's face "It's not much but we can make do with what you have," she flipped her hair over her shoulder. 

"Eventually we could get you singing like me in no time,"


	6. Chapter 6

Last class of the day; English.   
Not really a universal favorite, but I've found myself enamored by the fictional worlds you can whisk yourself away to just to escape reality. I'm a sucker for fantasy, and by far Harry Potter has to be my favorite series. There were a couple students from my homeroom that I never talked to, and some students from other classes that never really started conversations with me. The desks were in small groups instead of traditional rows so it was roughly five or six per group give or take a few late comers, sitting down at the nearest vacant table. "Why are you sitting here?" glancing over I noticed who the speaker was immediately, I'd seen him in the library, and in music theory, and at family parties. Blonde hair, cerulean eyes, dressed in a finely pressed suit, and always carrying a book. Byakuya Togami the ultimate Affluent Prodigy, to cut it short he's the guy I'm going to be working for when I graduate. "Wouldn't you fraternize with those plebeians?" he sneered turning a page without looking up "No? I'm too socially inept to talk with rowdier people," glancing up he snapped his book shut "I didn't ask, take the hint and move" settling into the chair I leaned back "You kinda did ask, what's the problem anyway? I technically already know you." Byakuya opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, rolling his eyes he looked like he was having an inner conflict "Fine, refrain from talking to me either way" opening his book to what looked to be the page he left off on he made no move to leave, even if he was that bothered. What a snob.   
This class has usually flown by without really any need to ask other for help on something, English all together is pretty easy in itself. "As the semester is reaching it's final close, I assume you're all aware of our closing project!" pen seemingly clattering against the desk loudly a couple people turned in their seats to look at me, sheepishly smiling my head ducked into my notebook to avoid embarrassment "Unlike the opening project for this semester you will be paired up together, under no circumstance can you work by yourself" a hand across the room retracted "You'll be working in the groups or pairs at your table," the smile never fell from his face as he clicked something on a small remote and the projector hummed quietly like white noise "For the project you and your partners will be creating an escape room for the class, similar to our next novel" glancing over Byakuya was staring at me with a disturbed fire in his eyes, he was thinking exactly what I was thinking, I should have moved. The teachers voice faded into the background as I leaned down to slip a notebook out of my bag, flipping it open, mind beginning to wander. Like I said, Byakuya has been attending multiple family parties among the years, he always stuck with my snobby cousins and I always stuck with Yasuhiro and Celeste, from across the room I could tell he was an asshole. Always holding this uninterested expression, this dull shine in his eyes. We were introduced to each other once, our fathers thought it would be a good idea to at least know who we were working with at the time, they imagined it'd go swimmingly. 

````  
The lanky blonde towered over the smaller girls frame, cold calculating eyes peering down at her his lips pressed into a thin emotionless line "Byakuya Togami, a pleasure" he didn't offer a hand for her to shake like her fathers business partners did "Chisaki Hideo, a pleasure to meet you as well" Celeste and Yasuhiro hung behind just incase. The two blondes looked over each other a second time, turning his back faced her "I look forward to working with you in the future Miss Hideo," hearing her last name from someone's mouth made her pause with words swimming around her head, opening her mouth to say something nothing came out "Do take care" the young heir was not one for conversation, walking away he left Chisaki to watch him rejoin her more attractive, more rich cousins all wearing beautiful gowns or suits. Hand falling to her side Chisaki stuffed her hands in her trouser pockets and turned to face her two friends "Don't get all stiff on us now, you can do that in the future!" the taller brunette slung his arm around her shoulders making her laugh "Besides, if you grow old and snobby like him you'll turn out like your dad" Celeste looked to be stifling her laughter behind her hand "Hagakure," she warned, her voice shook as she tried not to erupt in a fit of laughter. Chisaki on the other hand did, catching the attention of most of the adults in the room she wiped a tear from her eye. Her fathers disapproving glare almost noticeable without needing to look.  
````


	7. Chapter 7

"When I said I was willing to work with you in the future, I hadn't assumed it would be so soon"  
For a person with long legs I do not know why it was expected there wouldn't be much distance between us while walking "Slow down! I'm not made of all leg here!" he didn't, infact he probably sped up to avoid talking to me. Practically jogging next to him my bag swung violently as I tried to match his pace "What's wrong about working with me anyway? I'm going to be your lawyer, you should get the experience in now rather than later" his shoulders squared up even more once I mentioned that. Was I not supposed to mention the future? Too soon to play that card? 

"I work alone." he adjusted his glasses and sighed "So please-" up ahead there were a couple girls "Huh?" he wasn't walking more and just stood stiff, backing up until I was in front of him I poked his arm which moved slightly. His body looked like it was stiff as a board and he was just staring at that group of girls "Accompany me to lunch. Will you," it was more of a demand than a question and without much time to react he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me off down the hall, linoleum floors clacked underfoot, zero students in sight by the lockers "You're acting weird- let go of me" wrenching from his grasp I folded my arms as we walked "There was someone we need to avoid," if anything Togami sounded tense or cautious, one of the two- he was bothered that was it! If looks could kill my body would be found in this hallway with the ghost of a snicker on my face "what? Did we pass by your fiancé blondie," he sucked in a sharp disgusted breath through his teeth "Like I would be involved with vermin such as Fukawa," from the looks of it he seemed like crawling out of skin just mentioning whoever that was "Ohhhkay! So if not your fiance, then like an ex, former friend, business partner? Spill the deets," he was looking at me like I had three heads "Deets? Do you mean details?" shouldering my bag I sighed "Yes, details, what is your relation to this person? why are you disgusted by them?" Togami sucked a breath between his teeth "Agitating, repulsive, there isn't much explanation" he was being extremely vague, but by the uncomfortable body language and facial expression I took the hint, looking around my gaze landed on a small table selling flowers "I didn't know the gardening club was ready yet, it's August," stopping in front of the table he glanced at me "A greenhouse had been built on the roof last year, they preferably grow flowers year round" taking out what looked to be his wallet he glanced back up, our eyes meeting briefly "Would you like one? Chamomile seems to suit you best," heat creeped up the sides of my neck and settled at the tips of my ears "You- you don't have to," silently cursing myself for stuttering my eyes widened seeing him pick up a trio of the flowers and purchase them. Handing them to me he looked indifferent "They were only a couple yen, no need to look so concerned" twirling the flowers around in my hand I looked between him and then "I can pay you back" hands back in his pockets he rolled his eyes "There's no need for payback" clumsily tucking the flowers into my bun my fingers fumbled shakily "Are you sure?" 

Turning to face me he sighed "Yes I'm sure, there is no need to worry about anything such as money-" pausing he looked to be debating something "Here, let me fix this" optioning me forward I took a couple steps and the next thing I know he was fixing the flower in my hair. Silence seemed to pass between us, but it was oddly comfortable as if we had gotten past the awkwardness of getting to know each other. Were we bonding?

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll know the drill, Danganronpa characters do not and will not ever belong to me, Chisaki does!


End file.
